Of Boredom And Fanfics
by LacieDayParade
Summary: Alex was not normally the type to get bored at school. But he was. - This is definitely one of the stranger fics I've written. I suppose I just wanted to see how Alex would feel about being written about, and it turned out weirder than expected. R&R!


**A/N1:** So I felt bad for leaving y'all without an update for two years. Here's a little something Zeki and I put together earlier today. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

* * *

Alex was not normally the type of person to get bored at school. But he was.

Alex was sixteen, and it was May. He'd started his GCSEs**(1)**, and they were just around the corner. But he'd already done his maths, and done very well at it, too. Really, ten marks away from an A***(1)** was nothing to sneer at.

Alex was currently in his maths lesson, on a Friday. The teacher was sitting at her desk, teaching the two students who were re-sitting. There were seven students in the room apart from himself and the re-sitters. There was usually a lot more of them, but most students were sitting other exams, such as art or dance.

Alex was sat at the back of the classroom, at the end of a row of desks. The students who usually shared the row with him were all doing exams today. Two in art and one in dance; all three were girls, and Alex sometimes wondered if they had some sort of convoluted plan in store for him. But nothing had happened to him this year.

So far.

Knowing his luck, something would happen next week, at his Leavers' Assembly. Which Alex was not looking forward to at all.

Each tutor group**(2)** had five minutes in which to say goodbye to all of their year mates. Every single class was making a video of some sort, and something else to go with it.

Alex's class had made a video, only a couple of minutes long. One of the boys had written a rap to perform, and one of the girls a poem**(3)**.

Speaking of, poem girl was sitting diagonally in front of him. Rapper boy, however, was in a different class.

Alex knew there was no chance of seeing the poem, rap or even video until the day of the assembly. The classmates of his involved in the making were keeping them all under wraps, in case another tutor group tried to steal them. Not that they would, they knew the students in his class would kill them if they did.

Alex glanced at his phone, which was in the front pocket of his leavers hoodie.

Twenty minutes until the end of the lesson. Alex let his head sink to rest on the table in before him. He could see poem girl writing in a little black notebook; probably writing a story, he knew she enjoyed doing so.

Leaning up to put his elbows on the table, Alex put his head on his folded arms, giving him a perfect view on what she was writing.

'Alex was sat at the back of the classroom, at the end of a row of desks.'

Wait, what? Poem girl was writing about him?

Alex dropped his head onto the table, muttering angrily. He sat like that for the rest of the lesson.

When the bell went, he grabbed his bag and ran, vowing to never read poem girl's notebook again.

She looked up as Alex flew pest her out of the classroom, smirking. That would teach him for trying to read her notebook. Now, to go back to writing the latest chapter of her Xander Rhodes fan fiction. Sting of the Scorpion was shaping up to be her best story yet!

* * *

**A/N2:** …I have no words. This is exactly what I did in my maths lesson today. Sat writing this.

**1-** GCSEs are the exams you take before graduating high school. It stands for: General Certificate of Secondary Education. They're rated on a lettered grade, A* (A+ for you Yanks) to F, and there's also U and X, I think.

**2-** Tutor groups are the class you register with every morning in British high schools. Usually, your actual classes have people from a mix of different tutor groups.

**3-** Guess which of these ideas was mine! I'd also like to point out that I got to an all girls school, so the rap boy is actually rap girl. And also video maker. And yes, this is what we are doing for our section of the Leavers' Assembly we have on 9/5/12.

I hope you enjoyed my little story, and don't forget to review! :3


End file.
